Healing for the Soul
by StarSoul1990
Summary: //Extreme AU// "Why are you touching me?" James demands, all the while digging his fingers into the sleeves of the Vulcan's black top desperately, feeling the solidity of the Vulcan's muscles bulging from his biceps. "Do you not know what I am?" Pre-K/S.


**A/N: **My first _Star Trek _story, and I hope you all enjoy**. **Oh, and this story is an **AU**. You'll see why as you read. I'm posting this as a **two****-shot**, because I don't really know how receptive you guys will be to this story, but I hope to create enough mystery and intrigue for you guys to want a Sequel. (And I'd be happy to write it, as I have so many ideas for one...)

Ahem. Sorry about the rambling. Please enjoy.

NOTE: [This story takes place in a Universe of my creation, and is called... _**Starlight Universe**. _So, if you see the word "Starlight" posted in any future stories, know it pertains to this realm.]

**Disclaimer: Star Trek is not mine, nor the concept of Starseeds/Starsouls. Only the "Gifts" and history/culture of Starsouls/seeds belongs to me. I'm just having fun here. :)**

* * *

_"Even in the presence of others, he was completely alone..." ~ Robert M. Girspig_

_

* * *

_

_:1/2:_

* * *

It's the same thing over again. It has become routine and dull; no effort is put into trying to run away or fight. So much easier to stand there and let it happen.

"You think we want your kind here?" The man in the cadet uniform sneers, and his eyes are dark with anger and rage. Anger and rage that has spawned from whatever experiences he suffered in the past, or just from the prejudice and bigotry he learned growing up.

And James wants to laugh; laugh in his face at the absurdity of it all. Because this is the twenty-third century, right? And with all the other alien life now calling Earth their home, what makes _him _so special as to be on the receiving end of this current man's wrath? There's no need to answer that, because such a question is rhetorical and not easily answered, had it not been.

"I know you do not want me here," James says calmly, eyeing the man with his blue, blue eyes. Eyes that easily give him away, and is the reason the man knows who he is now. Or rather, _what_ he is.

"And I am sorry you feel that way; I mean no harm. Just... let me alone and I will go my way. I won't bother you, I promise." James tries, although the moment he finishes speaking he knows with absolute certainty that his words are in vain. Always are, and most likely always will be.

It does not stop him from trying though; it is his nature.

Again, even as the cadet advances on James, he takes a moment to think about the irony. He was positive the cadet does not like him and is going to cause him physical harm due to him being what he is, and yet what he is causes him to not attack.

He doesn't think he can ever attack someone without them first initiating it. A... flaw in his genetics, he supposed. Unnecessary violence made him sick to his stomach and was quite repulsive. But having grown up in the environment he did, he had to learn to adapt. Even if the thought of physically harming someone, even in defense, is abhorrent to him.

But it does not matter here, now. Because the cadet is coming at him, and fast.

_I was hoping to avoid this, _James thinks dejectedly, feeling his muscles tense, waiting for the strike. Until the man actually swings at him, James will not even lift a finger against him. Can not.

The cadet lifts his massive arm over his head, preparing to bring it down at James. As it lowers, James holds his hands out fast as lightning and catches his attacker's wrist. His bare wrist, skin on skin.

_I should not do this... If I am caught, the penalty will be severe, _James considers as the cadet's dark eyes widens in fear and repulsion.

"I will not hurt you," James says, firmly and with intent. He squeezes his fingers against the cadet's wrist, almost in warning, contrasting to his words. "Leave me be and I will go away. I do not desire to harm you,"

The cadet sneers again and snatches his arm away, shuddering as he looks down at his wrist. To make sure nothing is wrong with it, James supposes.

"I can have you arrested," Cadet man says suddenly, looking up at James with a twisted smirk on his face. "Say you used your Gift on me; you'd never see the light of day again."

Immediately, James sags back against the brick wall of the old building, fatigue weighing down heavily upon him. He lowers his head slightly, his long gold lashes fanning out over the paled, almost hollow skin of his cheekbones, the long bangs of his wavy gold hair hanging down over his forehead and partially over his eyes like a curtain. He is unaware that in that moment, lowering his guard and with his body languid and stretched out like that he looks hauntingly... attractive.

Attractive in a dark, almost forbidden way.

An illusion that the cadet is sure has been pulled on others who tried to attack this... this _monster. _The cadet is too enraged and smart to consider the blond's slightly unnatural beauty, and instead is savoring the fact that he holds power over him.

"I could do it; nothing's stopping me." Cadet says, as if to remind James and to get a reaction out of him.

Even with the injustice it would entail, James knows what the Cadet says has merit. If he went to the Justice Order and claimed that James used his Gift, regardless of whether it happened or not, chances were James would be imprisoned... or worse.

Feeling the revulsion and helplessness rising up in his chest, strong and thick enough to almost suffocate him, James raises his eyes. The cadet gasps and takes a step back. James is utterly frustrated now, and almost at his wits' end. With his emotional state out of sync, his irises begin to glow a molten silver, swirling a rhythmic pattern and flashing white before settling down to a glowing, translucent electric blue.

His irises shrink until they are little more than pinpricks in a sea of blue.

"What must I do to keep you quiet?" James asks in defeat, and the cadet shivers at his voice. It... _he _wasn't human, damn it, no matter _what _they claimed! They may have human bodies, but they would _never _be accepted.

Not as long as the cadet lived.

"Die." He hisses, and comes at James.

James braces for the impact and does not have to wait long. A heavy knee is brought up into his abdomen, and pain explodes throughout his lower half. With a soft sigh, the blond kneels over and slides down the brick wall onto his knees. If he can just get into the fetal position, perhaps he may escape from this encounter with just a few bruises and maybe a broken bone.

It would be one of the better encounters in his long list of them.

A kick to his side, and a stomp to the left shoulder, causing him to lose his balance and slam face down onto the concrete pavement. It is night time, and being in the alleyway of a sleazy bar does not help James' chances of being rescued.

As he coughs and struggles to turn onto his side, the cadet's boot makes contact with the side of his face. The force flips him onto his back, and James swears he can see stars, and not just the ones twinkling overhead in the inky, black sky.

Dizziness engulfs him, and there is a faint ringing in his ears.

_Death would not be so bad right about now, _James muses distantly. Though he knows that because of what he is, he'll probably end up _right back_... Or maybe, just maybe, he would Ascend elsewhere.

"You will cease your actions immediately,"

It takes James a moment to focus and realize that the words he just heard are spoken by someone... new. A deep, monotonous voice that, while quite emotionless, carries with it unveiled threat.

_It doesn't matter, _James thinks ruefully, trying to ignore the spasms of pain wracking his nervous system. _Once he discovers me, he'll probably keep on walking._

"This doesn't concern you," the cadet sneers, and James takes relief in hearing footsteps alerting him to the fact his attacker has momentarily stepped away.

Time to try and get away unseen.

As quickly and quietly as his body allows, the blond turns over onto his hands and knees. He slowly stands up, wincing as hot, searing pain races up his side. The kick he suffered probably broke or fractured a rib.

For a moment, curiosity overcomes James and he takes a quick glance at his prospective rescuer. But the said rescuer is partially obscured by the shadows casted by the warehouse, so all James can make out is that the rescuer is taller than he, and is standing quite rigidly.

_No time for analyzations. Need to get out of here, _James reminds himself and decides the best course of action is to make his way down the alleyway, further into it because he is almost positive that it leads out onto another street.

He proceeds to do just that, and ignores hearing the cadet yelling at the other man. As he passes by a large dumpster and makes to turn the corner into another alleyway, he hears a sharp yell and then a heavy thud behind him.

All is quiet after that. Shaking from adrenaline, and his forehead becoming coated with sweat, James takes a moment to lean weakly against the wall. Even with his eyes close, everything is swirling in blazing colors, making him sick.

He distantly hears footsteps approaching him.

"Please leave me alone," James says with a sigh, not bothering to open his eyes to gaze at who is near him. Let the man know he doesn't want to be bothered.

"Where are you hurt?" Is what he is replied with instead.

Startled, James looks up into dark, amber eyes. Up close, James can finally make out his rescuer.

A... Vulcan.

James frowns and takes a step back from the Vulcan, who seems to have enough sense not to come closer.

"I'm fine," James says, just glad that the cadet is dealt with. Now, if he can just slink back to his apartment unseen, that would be a miracle.

"You are lying," the Vulcan states matter-of-fact. As if to prove his statement, he reaches out and gently presses against James' side. With a sharp hiss, James all but crumples. Before he hits the ground, however, two strong arms are wrapping around his midriff, holding him up almost at an angle against a body.

A very warm, solid body.

James is amazed to realize he can feel heat emanating from his rescuer's body, even through his thick layers of clothes. Due to his being held at an angle, James's can feel the Vulcan's soft breath blowing over the strands of his hair.

"Why are you touching me?" James demands, all the while digging his fingers into the sleeves of the Vulcan's black top desperately, feeling the solidity of the Vulcan's muscles bulging from his biceps. "Do you not know what I am?"

"What you are does not omit the fact you are in need of medical services. Fortunately, I am well acquainted with a doctor. If you will allow it, I will take you to him."

James knew the best way to get this man to leave him alone. He looked up at the Vulcan, his eyes blazing molten silver, his irises back to being pinpricks.

_"Go away," _He whispers, and he concentrates on feeding his Charm to this Vulcan. For a moment, it begins to work. The Vulcan manages to look slightly dazed, and his hold on James begins to loosen. But as it does, it jostles James who looses his concentration for a moment because of the pain.

All it takes is that momentary lapse for the Vulcan to regain his bearings.

He stares at James, his face void.

"You are no ordinary Starsoul," the Vulcan states, and James detects... something, in his voice. "You are a Charmer."

James winces as another spasm of pain wracks his body. He is about to try another Charm, but before he can again muster up the strength to do so, he feels warm fingers touching at the joint in between his neck and shoulder.

"I apologize for this,"

Is all he hears before everything fades to black.

* * *

**A/N: **So. What do you guys think so far? I know this chapter is very vague, but next chapter is going to be _much _longer and pretty much explains things about this realm in more detail. Oh, and a certain cranky doctor makes an appearance.

Remember; this realm is **AU, **so things happen differently, and friendships are formed alternatively from the movie. All the same, I hope you all enjoy, and feel free to leave some feedback.

All feedback is welcome. :)


End file.
